Making Up For Lost Time
by MessOfADreamer13
Summary: "Why am I not surprised, eh Granger?" Hermione's the Head Girl and has finally achieved her dream position except, Draco's Head Boy and they have to work together. Constantly. The question is: Can war change someone for the better?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever Fanfiction! Please just give it a go and if it's terrible or if you like it, please let me know. Rating may go up as the story progresses. Eek, I can't believe I'm doing this. Constructive criticism is always appreciated too:) Love, MessOfADreamer**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Harry Potter, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All recognisable character and places belong to her, I've just borrowed them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I'm not a girly girl. I never have been and I never will be because quite frankly, I believe there are more important things in life than the shade of my lip gloss and the colour of my nail polish. I'd rather spend my time working or doing something remotely productive, like reading up on all the work I missed in my seventh year. So in mid-August, I prepared myself to start reading up on non-verbal shield charms and how to increase their power when I heard a tapping at my bedroom window. I got up and headed for the window, where I saw a tawny owl holding an envelope in its beak that was far too thick for it to manage comfortably. Casting this to the back of my mind I opened the window and the owl dropped the letter on my desk then flew off. I turned the envelope over and I saw the wax seal with the Hogwarts crest on. This certainly piqued my curiosity as it was a strange time to be receiving any information about my subjects. Utterly confused, I broke the seal and took out the first piece of parchment and began to read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am delighted to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl at Hogwarts for the following year, due to your excellent record of behaviour and academic results, as well as upholding what the school and Gryffindor itself stands for. _

_Included in the envelope is the list of tasks you will need to complete when on the train to Hogwarts, the time and location of our first meeting to discuss future plans for the next academic year, and a map on how to reach your new dormitory as we do not advertise the location to younger students. Your password is co-operation however it can be changed into whatever you and the Head Boy agree on, as it is your privacy._

_This goes without saying but I must remind you that you are somewhat of a role model to the younger students and, due to the circumstances, many are missing family members. If they come to you for support or guidance, please treat them with equal respect and sympathy, despite their house. I'm sure you would have done so anyway._

_Hope you are enjoying your summer,_

_Professor M. McGonagall _

_(Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor)_

I read through the letter twice more to make sure I haven't misread something. _I'm the head girl of Hogwarts!_ I think to myself. Everything I have worked for in the last seven years, all the tests, examinations and extra revision have finally paid off. Although I suppose hunting down the Horcruxes and helping my best friend to defeat the most evil wizard ever known probably had helped too. I knew I could make it, muggleborn or not! This then leads me to think about who got the Head Boy position. It's unlikely to be another Gryffindor as this year inter-house relationships were more vital than ever, what with our dwindling numbers due to the sheer amount of lives lost in the Battle of Hogwarts. I'm sure I'll find out on September 1st if I don't hear about it before then. Anyway, if Professor McGonagall has chosen, I'm certainly not worried. I'm so distracted by the letter that I cannot work all morning, and find myself writing to The Burrow, but I stop and screw up the parchment. _I'll give them time_, I think; they don't need me celebrating around them while the loss is still fresh in their minds.

By the time September 1st actually rolls around, I've completely memorised the list of things I have to do on the train and have worked out a plan of action, involving me and the other head, to make sure it is done efficiently and properly. As I get to King's Cross and say goodbye to my parents. They're so proud of me! They might not understand magic and spells and whatnot, but they understand Head Girl and it seemed that my excitement was contagious, as we spent the entire summer laughing about how I would use my power over all the Hogwarts students, especially my friends! It finally dawns on me how much I have missed Harry and Ron this summer, especially as I spent the entire year with them (apart from when Ron left; but I don't think about that) and saw them every waking moment. But this year, for the first time, I felt as though I was intruding, what with the loss of Fred and Harry and Ginny's relationship. Not to mention the awkwardness around Ron. I push these thoughts to the back of my mind as I look for the boys who I've known since I was eleven and risked my life for on many, many occasions since then.

"Hermione!" Harry calls as I head towards their general direction. I see them both standing with Ginny, just by the train doors, looking older than ever before. Although I suppose that's what war does to a person. However, it was impossible to ignore the glow that surrounded Harry and Ginny, and how content they looked with their arms around each other. Ron on the other hand, looked as though he had had enough of them and was looking for a way to avoid being the third wheel as well as getting his best friend back.

"Hi guys," I respond cheerfully, making sure not to bring up any topics that could remind us of the past year. It seems ridiculous to ignore the huge pink elephant in the room, so to speak, but I don't have the energy to relive the last year. Not when I'm finally getting my life back. Coming back to Hogwarts was a big decision for all of us, as it wasn't necessary but somehow I couldn't bear to turn my back on the place when I hadn't even properly finished. Harry was coming back for Ginny because of how tough the war had hit her and he had sworn never to leave her again, and Ron, well I suppose Ron couldn't bear to be left behind even though the place had so many ghosts for him.

We all talk politely about the weather and other things equally light until Ginny notices the HG badge on my shirt.

"Oh my God, Hermione, congratulations!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it," I shrugged, hoping she wouldn't pick up on the uncomfortable vibe I was surely giving off.

"We totally knew it would be you, didn't we Ron?" said Harry, elbowing him in the ribs.

His ears went red as he looked me in the eye for the first time, since, since our last meeting.

"Yeah. Congrats." He murmured as I glance up to the clock, trying to avoid his accusatory glare. It was 10:55.

As we board the train, I leave them to go to the head's compartment. I'm preoccupied by what Ron was thinking, and how he felt. A squabble going on in the compartment near to me between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor distracts me long enough for me to realise I have four minutes before I have to put a stop to it. _Some things never change_, I think to myself as I open my compartment's door, still watching the two younger students. That's when I hear the unmistakable sarcastic drawl.

"Why am I not surprised, eh Granger?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2**** I plan to update as quickly as possible so not to keep you in suspense for too long… buuut a little bit of tension never hurt anyone right?:P I'm only joking, of course. As I said before, this is my first fic so reviews would be really appreciated.. **

**Also, a big thank you to Fullmoonlonewolf and marce-7772-s for following this. It means so much!**

**Love, MessOfADreamer!**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Harry Potter, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All recognisable character and places belong to her, I've just borrowed them.**

**Chapter 2**

"Why aren't I surprised, eh Granger?" I do a double take when I realise Draco Malfoy is in the compartment. That means he's the Head Boy! Originally, I'm completely shocked, I mean, he's an obnoxious, insufferable prat! Not to mention the fact he tormented me for years. Yet, the more I think about it, the more sense it makes: he's smart, has good grades, plays Quidditch for his house, and needs a chance to redeem himself as, even though he made it very clear what side he was really on, many still don't trust the name Malfoy.

The Malfoy family were as dark as they came before the war, with their pureblood ideals and hatred of muggles. And the war really proved that, what with Lucius standing behind Voldemort. And that's when the biggest shock really occurred. Draco refused to stand with his father and actually fought him in the Great War and stood witness against him at his trial, seeing him go back to Azkaban. Then Draco and his mother sold Malfoy Manor and made a public apology for any harm they caused, intentional or not. That was one of the most positive things to come out of the whole fiasco.

I realise I've been mulling over my thoughts for too long and I compose myself, trying to think of a witty response. When one doesn't come, I decide to go for formal and polite. "Congratulations Malfoy! It's been a fair few years since there was a Slytherin Head Boy. Now I've planned out the best way for us to perform the tasks set by the headmistress, so I do hope you could follow my plan without too much trouble…" I couldn't resist the slight dig. After six years of torment, I allowed myself this one small mercy, no matter what side he was on.

"Of course, Granger. I wouldn't want to waste all of your hard work and quite frankly, I completely forgot we had jobs to do." Typical Malfoy. But I really shouldn't think like that anymore. Not only are we on the same side, we'll have to work together to show peace, unity and co-operation. Although, if he's not going to pull his weight, I damn well refuse to do everything this year and let him take some of the credit. He'll work as hard as I do else he'll risk losing his title.

I explain my ideas and he seems to agree with them in general, but occasionally he'll want to add or change something that I haven't considered. To my shock, I find his company really enjoyable and it's nice to have a really intelligent conversation with someone who isn't a Professor or just using me to achieve a good mark in an essay. With his corrections as well as my initial outline, we end up completing the work in an hour, meaning we still have two and a half hours before we arrive at school. The prefects are patrolling the corridors of the train, giving us a chance to relax. As we re-enter our cabin an awkward silence settles upon us, not unlike the one around me and Ron, so I say the first thing that comes into my head.

"What NEWTs are you taking?" Oh nice one, Hermione. Taking about schoolwork straight away without any phatic expression. He's going to love this.

"I'm taking potions, defence against the dark arts, transfiguration, charms, herbology and alchemy. What about yourself?" he replied calmly, with no nasty remark about how I only care about schoolwork.

"I'm taking pretty much the same except I'm doing ancient runes, most probably in the place of alchemy. I didn't even realise that alchemy was a subject this year." I said, disappointed to have missed an opportunity to learn something that's known to be extremely selective. I make myself feel better by remembering how much I really do love Ancient Runes, and how good Professor Babbling is.

"Yep, we're studying the four basic elements first so if I don't like it or it's too easy, I'll chuck it and hope there's a space somewhere else. Either way, I might get to learn something interesting to give me the edge over other people when looking for a job, because I can hardly use my first plan of relying on my surname, can I?" he smirked to himself but I had a feeling it was more out of irony that humour. Somehow, I just couldn't find the words to reply to that so I collected my things and prepared to go and find the compartment that Ron, Harry and Ginny had surely secured.

"See you at Hogwarts, Malfoy." I said quietly as I left him to his thoughts.

-x-

After hunting mercilessly up and down the Hogwarts Express, I find the compartment where they've hidden themselves away. Ginny is asleep, curled up into Harry, who's stroking her hair looking very content. Ron is staring out of the window, but turns around as I enter the cabin.

"What are you doing here?" he said gruffly, evidently not trying to hide behind pleasantries.

"Please, Ronald, I'm here because all of you are my friends and have been since I was eleven years old. I'm certainly not going to avoid you just because of what happened."

"Well maybe you should. You told me you loved me during the war and yet, we get home, normality kicks in and you tell me I'm just a friend. You should be ashamed of yourself, leading me on like that!" He said, his voice getting louder and louder the whole time. Harry blanched but didn't get involved, clearly not going to risk losing his two best friends. Clever him.

The fact that Ron has just completely twisted everything is enough to bring my blood to boiling point.

"I should be ashamed! In that case, you should be completely mortified, trying to force me into bed with you and then getting downright stroppy when I said no! I never said I loved you; I damn well made sure of it. And yes, I did think of you as just a friend, now I see you're not even that!" I shouted, praying my voice wouldn't crack as I felt tears stinging in my eyes. Ginny woke up startled to see her brother and his ex-girlfriend fully engrossed in a screaming match. When I realised this, my voice turned to a deadly whisper as I said "If you ever try and embarrass me in front of any of our peers again, or provoke me to the point where I could lose my title, you will regret the day you ever met me." I coughed and tried to bring my voice back to its usual tone. "Sorry I woke you Ginny, I should be going now." The words didn't come out right and my throat felt parched. I realised tears were sliding down my cheeks as I went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered where the girl who was so very deeply in love with Ronald Weasley had gone. I didn't know. All I knew is she was gone for good.

-x-

I went back to the head's compartment after I'd washed my face, praying that Malfoy wouldn't notice my red eyes or puffy nose and ask me about it. I really wasn't it the mood to discuss how I was feeling about Ron- especially not to someone Ron couldn't stand. I could be mean, but that just seemed downright cruel. Thankfully, Malfoy was asleep as I entered the cabin. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep too so I just sat gazing out of the window but not actually seeing anything. As I glanced over at Malfoy to make sure he was asleep, I realised he looked more vulnerable than I had ever seen him, the worry lines were still etched on his face and he skin looked so pale it was almost translucent. I looked away and went back to my thoughts about Ron. My thoughts drifted far away in the memories of the good times, before everything got confusing and wrong. It dawned on me that I hadn't actually loved him at all. I was just a teenage crush that turned into a habit. I'd spent my first six years here wishing he would notice me, want me, and when it happened I realised I didn't want him. This year will be different. Hermione Granger will not be pining for anyone. I mean, I don't even want a boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A massive thank you to anyone reading this story- especially if you're following it. I really hope you like this chapter as I tried to capture Draco in all his glory so left me know how that went. I'm shamelessly begging for reviews now- go on, just for the newbie:P **

**A special mention to suchafangirl8998: Thank you for your reviews- and of course your compliments:P You're exactly right though, I wanted to keep the characters as real as possible:) I'm so pleased you liked it:D **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Harry Potter, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All recognisable character and places belong to her, I've just borrowed them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When I got back to Hogwarts, the sorting occurred as normal and then we had the feast. It was delicious as usual, but my argument with Ron had left a bitter taste in my mouth and a stony silence around our end of the Gryffindor table. Thankfully, it was nearly 4pm, the time when Professor McGonagall had specified our first meeting and as it was in our common room, I had no trouble excusing myself from the uncomfortable glares and awkward murmurs.

As I made my way up to the heads dorm, I had to pass the portrait of the Fat Lady and I felt strangely nostalgic. I remembered my first day here, how I'd walked up the stairs chatting animatedly to Percy, who was a prefect back then. Then when the portrait swung open, I remember being completely speechless, which was and still is a rare thing, as I looked around the common room, with the red and gold shining brightly. I just couldn't believe living in a place like that. Now I can't believe I have to leave next July. A wave of sadness crashed over me as I realised I'd been standing still for far too long and was going to be late for McGonagall. Great start, I thought as I raced to where my new dorm was on the sixth floor. It would be on the bloody sixth floor. It couldn't be just off to the left of the Great Hall, oh no! I mumbled to myself as I sprinted up the stairs, hoping they wouldn't change on me.

Thankfully, luck and the stairs were on my side and I managed to get to the common rule and choke out "co-operation" just as I saw Professor McGonagall sweeping up the fourth flight of stairs. In a hope of making myself look vaguely presentable, I rushed in and sat down on a sofa opposite Malfoy.

"Feeling okay, Granger? You look a little flustered. That couldn't be at the prospect of sharing a dorm with me could it?" he said smugly, causing me to roll my eyes. It was times like this when I remembered why I couldn't tolerate Malfoy- he really was a tosser at times, and compared to the sleeping boy on the train, he looked very, very different.

"Malfoy, I'm fine, I just ended up getting distracted and no, before you start, it wasn't by your face, body or humour. And certainly not your intelligence. Now shut up and let me get my breath back." I panted. Just then McGonagall walked in, and Malfoy stood up, out of etiquette. I followed suit, annoyed that he seemed more eager than I did, yet I'd just sprinted up however many flights of stairs to get here.

McGonagall motioned for us to sit down and I realised quite suddenly how informal it was to be sitting on a sofa next to the Headmistress. This instantly made me feel honoured, especially as I had tried so hard to impress her when she was my Head of House. Malfoy dragged me out of my lovely daydream by saying "So, Professor, what was it you wanted to discuss?"

"Well, first, congratulations to you both for working so hard over your time here to earn this position. I know you haven't exactly got on over the past few years however I do believe that last year should have been enough for both of you to mature fully and realise that there are bigger things to worry about than petty childhood arguments. You are now both working on the same side and must be presented to the school as a unit.

Second, the main topic of this discussion was to tell you that the staff here all wanted to have another ball, not dissimilar to the one you had in your fourth year when the Triwizard Tournament took place. Moreover, we all collectively agree that the duty of organising such an event should go to our most responsible students. So I really do hope you knew how much work you were taking on when you accepted the position, because it's only the first day back and your workload is considerably heavy than everyone else's. Any questions?"

How much was that to take in all at once? Even Malfoy seemed completely speechless. We were getting permission to organise a ball for the student body! That's amazing and a sure-fire way that our names will go down in history. I was getting really excited by the prospect of being able to hold the most glorious event Hogwarts have ever seen when I realised I had no idea of any time scale.

"Erm, Professor?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Did you have a date in mind for the ball? And do you have a preferred theme or is that up to us?"

"Ideally, I would like the ball to be the night before we break up for the Christmas Break so you don't have that long. As for a theme, just like everything else in this ball, that is down to you." She said with one of her rare smiles, clearly imagining how we will handle such a responsibility.

"Right," she said "I should be going now to leave you two to get acquainted. Please do run all major decisions by me, just in case they are not practical. Oh, also, here are your timetables. See you both in Transfiguration." And with that, she left.

I looked over my new timetable; tomorrow I had double potions, then a free, then double transfiguration followed by herbology. What a day!

"How's your day looking tomorrow?" I ask hoping to keep a vague conversation flowing between us.

"Pretty crap if I'm honest. I have double potions which should be interesting with Slughorn, a free, double transfig. Obviously with McGonagall and then Herbology all the way in Greenhouse 7 which is miles from the castle. How about you?"

"Exactly the same." I say, as I steal a glance at his timetable. That's exactly the same too. "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year."

"Looking forward to it Granger. And to getting… reacquainted with you. I'm sure it could lead to some very interesting moments…" He smirked over his own choice of words. I have surely never met someone quite so far up their own arse. But, I decide that it would be best if I just humour him.

"Hmm… interesting isn't the word I'd use, but then, I've never seen a ferret organise a ball." I can't help but grin back at him, clearly not the response he was looking for…

"Trust me, Granger, by the time this term is through, we'll be organising more than just a little dance. Sweet dreams." And with that, he sauntered into his dorm; with the same arrogant walk he's possessed for many years. Clearly his sides have changed but his opinion of himself hasn't. But what on earth could he be insinuating? I swear to God, if he tries anything, the only thing I'll be organising is his funeral, I think as I head towards my room. This year is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I never expected to get as many views as I have. So THANKYOU! Because you are awesome:P I really do appreciate any reviews even if it's saying that I mucked something up or you don't like the way I'm portraying someone. So please review- as it'll make me smile:) and I try to reply to them too:)**

**Replies for Chapter 3:**

**Suchafangirl8998: I know, poor Hermione. However will her year pan out? :P Thanks for all your reviews:)  
RandomPanda13: Aww, thank you, that really does mean a lot because of how long I spend planning and typing… I promise I'll update as quickly as I can:)**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Harry Potter, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All recognisable character and places belong to her, I've just borrowed them.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Malfoy wasn't kidding when he said our day would be pretty crap. I'd spent all night wondering what he could have meant. I mean, I'm not naïve, I had a vague idea that he was attempting to flirt with me; but the idea was absolutely ridiculous. Not only am I a muggleborn Gryffindor and he's a pureblood Slytherin, I'm also the girl he quite frankly couldn't stand for six years, and the feeling was mutual. I know he's changed allegiance but how can you believe something for your entire life and then suddenly stop caring about it? I believe he knows he was wrong; I'm just not sure what his new approach is. I think it must be that's he's trying to get a rise out of me, after all, his favourite hobby besides Quidditch was annoying me. Yes, that'll be it.

Anyway, as this was keeping me awake, I got about five hours sleep which led to me oversleeping and I missed breakfast. When I slept in the Gryffindor house dorms, my friends would always come and check on me if I overslept in case I was ill or something but obviously they wouldn't know, and they certainly couldn't come up here to check. Having slept through my alarm, I found that I woke up with only about 10 minutes to go before the start of potions. I got up and literally threw my clothes on and whacked my hair up into a ponytail, I couldn't bother with makeup, not that I wear much anyway. I silently cursed Draco for pretty much everything; the fact I was up all night, the fact I'd got up late and the fact my hair looked like a lion's mane. The last one wasn't his fault, but I desperately needed someone to blame and as usual, the Slytherin prat sprang to mind. Not that I was thinking about him or anything…

I sprinted down to the dungeons with about 40 seconds to spare which I'm sure looked absolutely hilarious to all the students I was passing, their sophisticated Head Girl rushing around because she can't even control her sleeping patterns. When I finally made it, I see Malfoy standing with Parkinson and Zabini and as I enter the room, he looks me up and down then smirks, evidently amused at fact I have literally just fallen out of bed. I go to take my usual seat, the table in front of Ron and Harry- who have headed straight for the back when Professor Slughorn makes an unexpected announcement.

"This year, to promote inter-house relationships, I have come up with a seating plan that means every Gryffindor is sitting next to a Slytherin of the opposite sex. I think, to set a good example, our Head Boy and Girl can have the far back right, as they're surely trustworthy." He said, laughing to himself as I looked ridiculously out of breath and Malfoy looked downright smug. I tried not to think about what was going through his head, and I prayed that everyone else wasn't thinking the same. However, the entire class was stunned into silence. We're nineteen for crying out loud and someone is choosing our seats for us. This must have dawned on the rest of the class around the same time as protest erupted from the students.

"This is bullshit!"

"For god's sake, anyone would think we're babies!"

"Professor please-"

"SILENCE!" Slughorn yelled. "Malfoy. Granger. Move. Now."

I wasn't going to argue with that and I think Draco had the same idea. After that outburst, Slughorn went back to his usual cheerful self and the class progressed. Harry was sitting with Parkinson and Ron had been landed with Astoria Greengrass. Now she was a complete bitch if there ever was one. What confused me about her was that she was a natural blonde, not dissimilar to Malfoy's, yet she drew her eyebrows on, and they were pitch black. _Stop being a bitch, Hermione._ I scold myself, I'm not normally bothered about what people look like but this just looks ridiculous.

It was only when we had to work on the practical, I realised how lucky I was to be sitting with Draco. He was really good at potions and quite frankly, it was nice to be able to progress quickly, without having to do everything like I may have had to if I'd been with Zabini, who looked completely incompetent. Malfoy was able to do everything quickly and efficiently and we were allowing ours to simmer when the lesson finished whilst most other pairs hadn't made it passed the third step. Needless to say, Slughorn was extremely impressed and both of our houses got twenty points.

It was my free now, so I was planning to go back to my dorm and sort my hair out. As I was heading up from the dungeons, Malfoy walked up next to me.

"Heading back to the dorm are you, Granger? Surely you can't be tired after your little lie-in."

"Shut up, Malfoy. How did you know I overslept?" I said, suddenly self-conscious for a reason I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"'Cause I heard you alarm going off. But I thought I'd leave you because you were clearly tired. I was going to make an excuse if you were late," he said with a small smile. I swear he must have split personalities. One minute he's being a sarky git, and the next he's being lovely.

_I just called Draco Malfoy lovely_.

Oh god. What's happening to me? It must be all the pressure of those bloody inter-house relationships. Yes, that'll be it, I reassure myself.

We walk up to the dorm and spend the entire hour bantering about which of us is better at potions. We decide that we are equal and we'll wait until we take our NEWTs. He doesn't stand a chance! We walk to transfiguration together, laughing about the look Ron and Astoria gave each other when Slughorn read their names out. We then went into our respective friend groups and the boys were giving me rather suspicious looks.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked incredulously. Even Harry seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Trust them not to understand that we practically live together now; I don't have a choice whether I like him or not, being civil is a necessity when you're sleeping less than 20 metres away from someone. Before I have a chance to explain myself, I realise the whole class has gone into the classroom and I'm actually late because of how annoyed I am at their immaturity. I hurry in but the only available seat is next to Malfoy. This isn't going to do anything to convince them that our relationship is purely profession. I sit down half-heartedly.

"Are you stalking me or something, because there's better ways to get my attention, and certainly more private situations that you could use, because that free could have been spent doing something much more… entertaining."

"Piss off, Malfoy." I said, but I could help smiling at his pitiful attempts to either rile or impress me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please be warned, this chapter is a little bit angst-y, and the experience might seem a little far-fetched to some of you. But this is how I believe Hermione's brain will deal with what she's been through. The description of the panic attack is how I've experienced it but I forget the actual attack out of self-preservation so if you think I've done something wrong- don't hesitate to correct me as I know how serious they can be. I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone because I know this is a serious subject. If you like it or hate it- REVIEW- because you are amazing.**

**Replies to reviews from Chapter 4:**

**Suchafangirl8998: Yep, Draco's a cutie! And hopefully that will shine through again. Thankyou for sticking with this story. It means a lot:3**

**Dragon fier 20: I'm so glad you liked it- and yep, the norm is exactly what I was going for, because I think realistic is really important. This is where I'm adding a lil' twist so tell me what you think, please:)**

**PhoenixEye10000: I'm so glad you like Draco; he's certainly my favourite to characterise. I hope you like how I portrayed him in this chapter as I'm trying to get other elements of his personality to shine through. Let me know what you're thinking:)**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Harry Potter, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All recognisable character and places belong to her, I've just borrowed them.**

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the first day passed easily, in truth. Harry and Ron moved on to talking about Quidditch and completely forgot to interrogate me about Malfoy which really was a blessing. Then, in herbology, we were dealing Mandrakes again and we all had to completely block our ears- so that meant no talking. I then spent the evening studying in the library before going up to bed as early as looked acceptable. Truthfully, I'd realised that Malfoy had changed and that now, the teasing was meant in a friendly way, and not maliciously at all. Except, I wasn't really sure how to respond to him. Do I tease back him back, which would involve flirting, non-verbally accepting a truce? Or do I keep treating him like he actually deserves after six years of torment, if the war hadn't occurred. The war. It changed so many people in so many ways and meant that no-one was truly the same person. No family came out unscathed and we were all bearing the scars that would constantly replay the past for the rest of our lives.

I know the war changed me. I haven't been the same person since the day Ron left us in the tent. That was when I realised how dependant I was on others, how I couldn't survive without someone's constant approval and how I needed the reassurance of others to feel superior. I barely functioned when he was gone, and at first I put it down to a broken heart because I'd been pining over him for years, but then I realised it was more than that. When Ron left, I felt abandoned, alone and insignificant. I realised that as he left me, my innocence left with him. I no longer believed in love, trust or friendship, because everything I had ever known to be true crashed around my feet. My best friend and potential love of my life walked out because he couldn't handle it. How many other people are going to leave me because they can't handle it; handle me? I'm not easy to get on with but I'm loyal and passionate about whatever I pour my heart and soul in to. Yet, I'm the most insecure, always needing to be the best, to have the most recognition and approval. My entire life is just one big fight for perfection. And that was a war I was never going to win.

I fell asleep with the tear tracks etched down my face. The nightmares I'd been having since the night I was taken to Malfoy Manor came back with a vengeance that night and I woke up drenched in sweat with my eyes on fire and my throat burning. Through the sound of my own body trying to recapture oxygen through breathing that was rapidly approaching hyperventilation, I could hear someone.

"HERMIONE! LET ME IN! HERMIONE!"

I tried to tell him to come in but I couldn't make any sound. I began to panic. Why couldn't I talk? Who was this stranger? Why can't I feel my legs? Why does my head hurt? Why am I alone? The questions continued to pour into my mind, until I heard someone enter my room and I felt them wrap their arms around me.

"You're okay, you're okay," said the voice, but it was shaky. It sounded like they were trying to reassure themselves as well as me. I was sure I recognised that voice yet my oxygen-deprived brain couldn't focus and my vision was going cloudy. I was aware that the familiar stranger was telling me to breathe but I couldn't. I saw a streak of pale blonde hair before I drifted out of consciousness.

-x-

When I woke up, my entire body felt as though it was made of lead. My teeth were chattering and every muscle I could feel was tensed. Where am I? I thought. This isn't my dormitory, and it's certainly not Ron's. No, don't think about him. My brain tried to process the information but it was slow and groggy. My eyes flitted over to the left and I saw Malfoy asleep in a chair. What the bloody hell has happened?

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey approaches the bed, looking concerned but the relief she was clearly feeling was apparent on her face. The hospital wing? Now I'm confused.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" she said kindly, and I was instantly reminded of my mother and how she used to act when I was a little girl and I was poorly. Tears sprung in my eyes and I tried hard to fight them back.

"m'fine," I coughed, my voice rough from lack of use. "I mean, I'm fine."

"You gave me quite a fright my dear, first Mister Malfoy is knocking on my door at 11:54 at night, carrying you, completely out cold, and he's completely hysterical too. Then you remain completely unconscious for over 12 hours and young Malfoy here is refusing to leave your side until you wake up, claiming that it's his fault for doing something wrong."

"Malfoy brought me here. What time is it? What day is it? Oh god, what happened?" I say trying to think back to the last memory I had yet it was all black and fuzzy. The panic started rising in my chest again and all I wanted was to get out of their and collect my thoughts. Madam Pomfrey clearly recognised what I was feeling as she said "Right, calm down, take deep breaths with me ready, in for 4, hold for 16 and out for 8. And again… and again… good girl. Feeling better?"

I nodded, aware that my brain felt less fuzzy than it had done in a long while. She then instructed me to follow a series of muscle stretches including opening my eyes wide and looking left to right quickly. I was a bit sceptical but I did feel better. Then she began answering my questions but she did so tactfully. "Yes dear, Malfoy brought you up here as he said you were passed out from some sort of attack. What he didn't realise is that it was a panic attack, which explains why you were so terrified. As for the time and date, it's September 3rd at 3:34 in the afternoon."

"I've missed an entire day of school!" I said. Oh god, not only had Malfoy dragged me up to the hospital ward in the middle of the night, I couldn't even regain myself in order to appear that day in class. Then it dawned on me. If Malfoy had refused to leave my side until I woke up, he wouldn't have attended any classes either. So everyone was suspicious about mine and Malfoy's relationship as it was and then, we both suddenly take an entire day off, not showing up for meals, lessons or even at the library. The rumour mill would be going into overdrive. What will Harry, Ron and Ginny say? I dread having to face them all tomorrow.

"Hermione dear, is it okay if I wake Mister Malfoy up? I'm sure he won't mind, he was worried sick last night, poor lamb." Madam Pomfrey said quietly. God, I don't think anyone has referred to Malfoy as a lamb before, he must have been awful. With that thought, I nod, and try not to think about what I will have to face very shortly.

"Draco. Draco. Hermione's awake. She'd like to speak to you." Madam Pomfrey gently shook him. He stirred as he processed her words then sat bolt upright. She smiled and went back into her office, closing the door.

"Hermione! Oh thank god, I have never been more worried…" He trailed off looking slightly embarrassed, a faint pink tinge colouring his pale skin.

"I'm so sorry Draco; I don't even know what happened. If you hadn't have found me, I don't know what would have happened."

"Don't think about it, you need to rest. Hell, I need to rest. But I'm so glad you're okay. I heard you last night, you were screaming out in what sounded like fear and agony. When I finally got into your room you had very nearly passed out. I didn't know what to do. I just couldn't bear to see you slip away like that."

"Draco, I-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't, okay. It's stupid and ridiculous. But I was filled with this overwhelming need to protect you. I know it should be Potter or Weasel up here instead of me, but I needed you to be okay. I should go…" He began to leave.

"No! I mean, you've stayed this long, come and sit with me," I say shifting across the bed so he can sit next to me. He was right; Ron and Harry should be here. But they're not. And I'm so glad. Draco sits on top of the quilt next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. My head naturally falls into the crook of neck and I feel myself falling into what I hope will be a dreamless sleep as I hear him whisper…

"I'm never going to risk losing you again, Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A massive thank you to everyone reading this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter too, although I am going to change the rating up to an "M" as my future plans for this story may be heading in a lemony direction- but certainly not yet! Read this chapter then tell me what you're thinking, please. You genuinely do not know how excited I get when I have a new review:D Love, MessOfADreamer**

**Replies for chapter 5**

**Suchafangirl8998: Thanks for another review! Yeah, Hermione's affected by the war, just like everyone else- but what will Draco do about it?;)**

**PhoenixEye10000: I'm glad you like it… more sugary sweetness to come:)**

**Dragon fier 20: I thought a twist would stop it from looking like a rom-com (even though I love them!) I promise I'll update as soon as I can:)**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Harry Potter, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All recognisable characters and places belong to her, I've just borrowed them.**

**Chapter 6**

When I woke up, I was still in the hospital ward but the bed was empty. I thought for a second that I had dreamt it, and that Draco didn't really care about me at all, until I rolled over and smelt something that was certainly not a dream. I pulled the pillow closer to me as I could smell toothpaste, freshly cut grass and new parchment. It really was amazing and it was completely masculine. I sighed contentedly before realising how creepy this actually was.

For the first time in what felt like forever, I sat up and got out of bed. My legs were aching but it felt good to be able to move and feel some freedom. I walked over to Madam Pomfrey's office to tell her that I felt fine and that I really would like to go back to my own dorm, if she didn't mind when she came bustling out, looking ever so pleased to see me standing.

"Oh, Hermione dear, it's good to see you woke up naturally and look so much better. You're more than welcome to leave here now, I'm sure you're completely sick of it. If you hurry, you might be in time for the Head's meeting, as the headmistress asked if you would be able to make it for 6. I think both she and mister Malfoy would be very pleased to see you up and well."

I thanked her for her hospitality and dashed out of the hospital wing as quickly as I could. She was right, I was completely sick of it. And I was sure that this head's meeting would be about the ball, and I certainly wasn't going to miss my chance to cater for that, despite what goes on in my sleep.

As I entered my own common room, the feeling of home washed over me, even though I'd only been gone two days and I'd only slept here one full night. I saw Professor McGonagall was already here, clearly in a very serious discussion with Draco as he was frowning as she spoke. I didn't want to interrupt but Draco's eyes had already flitted over to me and leant away from the headmistress as though to signify the conversation was over. It seemed like a hostile gesture and hardly very respectful considering who he was talking to however the Professor didn't react. She merely beckoned me over before shooting one last worried glance towards Draco. Then she began to talk.

"Welcome back Miss Granger, I'm assured by Madam Pomfrey that you are feeling much better. However, at the present moment I'd rather not dwell on that, although I would like to go over the incident with you in the near future. What I am here for today is to discuss the plans for the ball and I would like to know when your first meeting would be and certainly give you a few ideas to start discussing as well as getting permission for anything that may be, below the belt, so to speak." She smiled and continued. "I would like you to know that the ball is only 16 weeks away and I'm sure that with all your other duties, that will fly by. Now, for your first meeting I would like to know about any proposed themes as we will have to start advertising it to the student body very soon. Have either of you got any possible dates where you could get together to discuss it?"

"I'm free most nights if I plan in advance, as my studying can change so long as I have plenty of warning to reassess when certain pieces of work are due in." I say and Professor McGonagall smiles at me.

"I can't do Tuesdays or Thursdays because of Quidditch. And I spend the weekends with my friends down in the Slytherin common room. Tomorrow is a Friday, so that should be fine for me, if that suits you." He said looking at me. Professor McGonagall also looks at me expectantly. I was planning to spend this weekend catching up on all the work I've missed but I can hardly say no, this is my job as Head Girl after all.

"Sure," I say, hoping to sound enthusiastic. "Tomorrow should be good. I know we have a free, period 6 so we will be able to start the meeting early." I omit the part about wanting to finish early as well. I mean, there's no need to be rude.

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you both. That's why I appointed you. Have a good meeting and be sure to bring me all the notes." She smiled as she got up and left our common room. An awkward silence passed between me and Draco, until he looked up at me and said "I'm glad you're feeling better, but I think you should sleep if you're going to face an entire day of classes tomorrow. I saved you some supper- I'm sure you can heat it up yourself. I'll see you in the morning,"

"Thanks," I say, grateful as I'm completely starving. "Erm, Draco? Would you mind just knocking on my door if I oversleep? I really can't afford to miss anymore school."

"Sure, g'night Hermione." And with that, he leaves to go to his room and I do the same. I see the tray at the foot of my bed and cast a heating spell. It's my favourite type of soup. As I wait for it to cool, I wonder if he guessed, asked Ron and Harry, or if it was the only one available. Any which way, I eat it quickly and then climb into bed, once again falling into a dreamless sleep all thanks to Draco Malfoy.

-x-

Thankfully, I wake up on time the next morning, so when Draco knocks on my door, I answer it and he smiles. I even had time to tame my hair so it looks less like a mane. I decided that even though I'm not big on beauty, it's no secret that looking good makes you feel confident, and confidence is exactly what I'm going to need if I plan to get through today in one piece.

"Hair looks good." He says smoothly as I put my tie on in the common room. I don't know whether it's the fact the compliment was unexpected or whether it's just because it's from him, but I blush and seem to lose the ability to talk.

"Thanks." I manage to choke out. He picks up on the fact I'm embarrassed and smirks the traditional Malfoy smirk, except now it doesn't look malicious, just playful. I look at the clock and decide we should go down for breakfast. We walk down the stairs together chatting animatedly about our lessons, and when we'll next see each other. I have Ancient Runes first so I have an hour to clear my head before I'm faced with him in public. That should help.

The day goes by quickly and people seem to be more and more interested in mine and Draco's growing friendship. In potions, everyone stared at us when we said an answer in unison. To make matters worse, I have a horrible habit of blushing whenever the spotlight is on me, so I constantly look flustered, which everyone seems to mistake for love-struck. Hilarious, I know. I don't get love-struck, surely Harry and Ron know that, yet they seem to be just as taken in by the rumours as everyone else. You wouldn't believe they've known me for 8 years, would you?

By the time the 6th period rolls around, I feel as though I will punch the next person who so much as looks at me, then Draco, then back to me. I barely know the guy for crying out loud. I'm completely fuming as I walk up to our dorm, not fully aware how I am going to focus with all the pent up emotions I'm feeling. I see he's not in the common room so I run to my dorm and cast a silencing charm around it. Then I scream. I let out all of the anger, frustration and every other emotion I have been feeling all day before following the deep breathing system Madam Pomfrey told me about. I feel so much better after all of that.

I cancel the silencing charm and walk down to the common room, just as Malfoy transfigures the sofas and coffee table into proper chairs and a table that we can work on. He then gets out some parchment and sits down on one of the chairs. I sit on the other and _accio_ myself a quill.

"So…" he says, clearly not sure where to start.

"Right, McGonagall told us to come up with a theme firstly," I say, going into work mode. "I was thinking we should do something about winter as the castle is at its most peaceful at this time, and peace is what we are trying to celebrate."

"Winter sounds fine, but it can't be too cheesy. We have to go for sophistication and class if we want to pull a theme like that off. I think whites, silvers and golds for colours, therefore allowing the dress robes to add colour. We could incorporate muggle and wizard winter music and put an anti-melting charm on some snow in order to keep it in the ballroom." He said, getting more into it as I took notes. We spent the next 4 hours discussing possibilities and playing Devil's Advocate to our ideas in order to make sure we hadn't made any silly mistakes. This led to us starting new bits of parchment again and again until we came up with a final list of our thoughts, collected and structured logically, with pros and cons of the more controversial ideas. By the end of it, we were really enjoying ourselves and I still couldn't get over how good Draco was to talk to.

As I was thinking about how much time we wasted arguing as children, I glance over to see him staring at me quite intently but not in a creepy, uncomfortable way. More, exciting. I feel the air in the room drop a few degrees and goose bumps raise over my skin. Draco's eyes move down from my eyes to my lips, and his pupils dilate. I move closer towards him, not fully in control of my actions and moving more out of curiosity than anything else. His thumb gently skims my check and tips my chin up, my eyes flutter closed as I take a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

Then, there's a knock on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Haha, I hoped you all liked my little interruption- I had to keep it interesting after all. Thank you to everyone for all your lovely reviews- the encouragement really is lovely:) I hope you like this chapter although I'm not completely pleased with it. I've had so many reviews, there's a few too many to reply to, so I won't reply to them unless you ask a specific question:) Thanks again for everyone reviewing- please keep doing so. Now, here we go… Love MessOfADreamer**

**Chapter 7**

I jumped out of my skin and Draco jumps about 10 metres away from me. "Just a minute…" I call as I try and calm down. I know I'm completely crimson, I can feel the head radiating from my skin and suddenly I realise that I was holding my breath, which I let out shakily. I look around for Draco hoping he'll have got the door but he seems to have completely disappeared- evidently completely mortified about what nearly happened. Nearly, I remind myself- that means it didn't. Which surely is a good thing as it would have been completely unprofessional. So why am I so… disappointed? I take a deep breath and head towards the portrait door. I open it slowly and see Ron standing there, looking annoyed that I'd kept him waiting for so long and… something else I can't quite put my finger on. I obviously show how surprised I feel as he gives me a half smile before saying,

"I really hope I didn't bother you, I just really want to talk and I know that if I visit your dorm, you can't run away." Annoyance sparks instead me. Run away! He's the one who can't look me in the eye, bloody git. Not to mention the fact that up until a few minutes ago, he wasn't particularly interested in talking anyway, no matter what it was about! I try not to let the annoyance show, as another screaming match won't get us anywhere and I really would like to put the whole painful affair behind me and move on. "What would you like to say Ronald?" I say, trying to sound as calm and neutral as possible however I am painfully aware of how patronising I sound. I always come across as patronising when I talk to Ron. It must be something about him that makes me treat him like a child. I think it must be the fact we grew up together.

"Take a walk with me." He says. That wasn't a request, it was a demand. And even though I'm fully aware of my right to say no, I feel obligated to follow him as he begins to walk down the corridor. I have no idea what he expects to happen or even where we are going and for the first time, I feel completely vulnerable in his presence. It's almost as though I'm afraid of him.

"Please, just hear me out, okay? Because we both know you don't want to be here and we both know you'd rather take the ferret over me. But, I have to know, why him? Why couldn't you shag someone else, anyone else, in order to make me realise what I had and what I've lost. Because, knowing that Malfoy has had his slimy, Slytherin hands all over you just makes me feel terrible. Especially because I know I'm the reason that you're with him. So this is me saying that I'm sorry for everything I did. You can stop with him now- because I want you back. And let's face it; the entire school knows he's only with you because he wants to be the one who took the Gryffindor Princess's virginity."

I stopped walking and stood completely still, mouth open like a frozen goldfish. I didn't know where to start with that speech. Part of me wanted to rip it to shreds and tell him where he can stick his lame-assed, half-hearted apology because I'm not going to go back just because he's clicked his fingers, yet another part, a very small part, wanted to say yes, to stop the conflict between our friends, to be able to sit comfortably with Ginny and Harry, and to squash the feeling over rejection that have been building in my stomach since Draco did a runner. I almost feel as though Ron's right, the Malfoy does only want sex and now he's even having doubts about that. I want to be the one to end this stupid conflict. But I can't. God knows that I don't want to break his heart, because even through everything, he is still my best friend and I will always love him in some sense of the word, but I just can't deal with anything more than friends with him. It's too painful and brings out the worst in both of us. It's not his fault, or mine particularly, we're just not compatible, no matter how many times we make a go of it. I could go back one time or one hundred times and it would still end the complete same way, because we just don't fit.

Tears pool in my eyes. Not just for Ron, but for Draco and what I'll have to face if I ever dare go back to my common room. Except, Ron's looking at me concerned and tries to step forward in order to hug me. I don't want him to. I don't want anyone to touch me because I know they'll never be as reassuring as Draco was the one night I really needed someone. "No. I can't." I choke out with as much dignity as I can muster, then I turn on my heel and try to make it to the common room before the tears start to fall. All my efforts were in vain however because I'm not more than 10 steps away from Ron when I turn down a corridor that leads to a disused Muggle Studies classroom and slide onto the floor and cry. Not huge sobs, just silent tears. Tears that release all the love I've held for Ron, all the hope I held for Draco. Dammit Hermione, what happened to not needing a man? Since when did I become so ridiculous? When the tears have finished falling, I take some deep breaths and it dawns on me than Ron never followed me. I guess he gave up hoping. As I child, I always believed in fairy-tale princesses and how one day, I'd have my own prince who would love and do anything for me. Then, when I met Ron, I felt as though one day, I'd get to be the heroine. Sure, I helped with the war effort, but everyone will only ever remember be as Potter's friend and quite frankly, Weasley's bitch. I feel hollow, empty and as though I've been sitting for hours so I stand up and stretch my legs. I contemplate going back to my common room but I don't think I'm in any fit state to be told that getting close to me was a mistake. Instead I decide to walk to the girl's bathroom. I spent so much of my first term in there; I'm still drawn there whenever I feel upset. I think of the irony. I started Hogwarts, crying in a bathroom because I had no friends and that's exactly how it's going to end. How pathetic is that?

I convince myself, I'll feel better if I have a walk, and take the familiar steps to the second floor loos. As I'm passing a one of Filch's broom cupboards, I hear something rather, well, embarrassing. There's a girls breathing heavily, panting almost. I'm not an idiot and if the noises she's making are anything to go by, she's certainly not alone in there. I know as Head Girl that it's my duty to the school to stop such illicit activities going on, especially as it's after curfew for the main school students. I want to stop them, but then, I really don't want to intrude. People think I'm a prude as it is. I stand outside the door (which is really creepy as I can hear everything) as I try and come up with some sort of a plan. That's when I hear something that breaks down the last of my resolve.

"Ugh, Draco!"

Oh god. My mind makes up a million excuses in order to avoid the fact that Draco is shagging some random girl only an hour after trying to kiss me. And I thought I was special. I want to cry, bang my head against a wall, scream blue murder, as I realise I have successfully fell in love with the wrong person again, and they don't love me back. Again. The emptiness comes back as I repeat my own advice from the train. I'm completely through with men. I take a deep breath before banging my fist on the door then turning and walking back to my dorm. I hear the shriek of embarrassment from whichever delightful young lady decided to keep the young Malfoy's company and Draco's deep voice filled with panic as they scuffle around together. Good. The anger that's built up inside me due to what just happened means that I'm walking at a furious pace with the blood pounding loudly in my ears.

If I'd have kept my wits about me and not stormed off, I might've heard Draco exit and as he did so, say "It didn't work- I can't stop thinking about her."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone. I have a few things to say before we progress with this chapter. Firstly, I'm sorry this hasn't been updated sooner- I've just had one of those weeks where I barely had time to sleep, forget write coherently! Second, a massive thank you to everyone reviewing and following this story as I'm starting to consider it my baby, and already made plans for my next one when this is done. Please continue to read and review and I promise to get the next chapter up sooner. I love you all because you're amazing and I'm soppy;) **

**Love, MessOfADreamer**

**Chapter 8**

The most sensible thing to do in this situation would be to completely avoid the git until I get my head straight and then go ahead as though nothing happened. At all. Yes, this would definitely be the most sensible plan of action but unfortunately, it was completely impossible because of the stupid timetabling system. Still, I tried my best to avoid him as much as possible.

Day one of my plan to ignore the crap out of him was horrible. I'd gotten used to the banter we shared in lessons and I really did enjoy his company. Every time we were asked to discuss something, I'd make sure I had a question I could ask the professor, leaving him with no alternative but to talk to someone else. As successful as this was, I could still feel his eyes boring into my skull every time we were supposed to be listening or taking notes. It was as though he was monitoring my every move. Because of this, I went out of my way not to look at him and made a point of not communicating to him in any way. It was tiring. I wanted to forget it all and flirt with him, laugh with him, discuss with him like we had been doing since the start of the new term but I couldn't set myself up for heartbreak. Draco Malfoy wasn't monogamous and I refused to be one of his bitches. We'd reached a stalemate as far as I was concerned and there's nothing more to it.

It's needless to say that by the end of the week, I was living solely for Ancient Runes. It was the only lesson where I could breathe easily and not have to worry about the stares my partner was giving me. In truth, I began to hate school for the first time since term one. Isn't it funny how things go round in a complete circle? As a first year I had no friends, my work meant everything, and the only person who seemed to approve of my attitude was professor McGonagall. In 8 years, what's changed? This thought strikes me as I head up to my common room and I'm struck with the urge to run to the second floor bathrooms and see Myrtle. I shake this ridiculous urge and enter the common room. Draco's sitting in there talking to McGonagall. Typical! The git didn't even tell me we had a meeting. Way to get back at me Draco- well I'm not giving up this badge for anyone; after all, it's all I've got to show for 8 years of my life.

"Evening, Professor," I say politely, hoping that if I don't mention being late, she'll assume it's a surprise. Which it is.

"Hello Hermione, please do sit with Draco. I just stopped off to let you know some more information about the ball. Draco was quite concerned that you wouldn't be up here whilst I was around so he convinced me to stay for a little while to make sure you got the message as well. As lovely as that was, however, I'm now in quite a rush so I must make this is swift as possible, so if you'll excuse me for rushing straight into my point…"

"Certainly Professor, I'm just glad I didn't miss you." I say

"Not at all. Anyway, my point is that the winter theme is excellent and I really do need you both to visit Diagon Alley this weekend to organise some entertainment and start looking at decorations. As Head Boy and Girl, you will both have permission to apparate there on tomorrow morning as it's a Saturday and you need not return until Sunday at 8pm. A room at the leaky cauldron has already been booked so I really do apologise for the short notice. If you could be at my office for 8:30 tomorrow, I will deactivate the charms preventing apparation and you can both be on your way. Now, unless you have any pressing questions, I really must go." She said as she moved towards the door. Both Draco and I went to open it for her but I got there first and really did have to resist gloating about this as that might be slightly too far. She gave me a small smile as she realised what had happened and clearly spied the look of glee in my eye. Then, she swept out of the room and went on her way.

Only after I'd shut the portrait door did I realise what I'd agreed to. I was going to spend a night with Draco in London. And McGonagall said room. Singular. Oh god. My brain whirred as I tried to process all of this information as I slowly worked my way up to hysterical when something snapped me out of my daydream.

"Hermione, I really want to talk to you."

I snapped my head up and looked directly at Draco for the first time in 4 and a half days. His silver eyes pierced mine and every feeling I had ever developed for him came flooding back. "No." I choked out as I turned to go but silently, he walked up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder, preventing me from exiting.

"Please, I know I fucked up, okay? I shouldn't have gone running to the first girl I could find but I did have a reason albeit a pathetic one. I felt rejected. You dashed away from me to Weasely in a heartbeat when all I wanted to do was hear you say that I was the only man you saw. And in my mind, another girl should have had the same effect on you. But it didn't. I accept you probably don't feel the same way about me, and even if you did, I've probably wrecked my chances with you for good, but I know that I have to try. Please, just look at me and tell me that you don't feel something. Because we have chemistry and I really want you to forgive me. Because I shouldn't have made you feel like an object. You are a person. A beautiful, kind, modest person who once upon a time might have been mine. I know I threw that away but if you could just talk to me, I'd know I haven't ruined everything permanently."

The silence that followed his outburst settled around us. I took a deep breath caution to the wind. Sod it, I thought. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, he started… "I've said too mu-"

"No. I do feel something. I'm scared because I daren't believe it's real, but it's there. I don't want to be clingy and possessive but the idea of you with someone else is horrible. I'm sure monogamy isn't what you want but for me it's a deal breaker." I say, going red with embarrassment from having admitted that I want a relationship.

"I want you." He said simply.

Then he put his thumb under my chin and tilted my head upwards. I took a deep breath as I inhaled the way he smelt. His thumb caressed my cheek as he leant forwards. This is really happening. I also lean forwards until our lips touch. They brush lightly, and I wonder if I'm imagining it but when Draco applies more pressure, I stop wondering completely and feel. His lips are rough but gentle and sweet. Almost hesitating to go further in case I pull back, but instead I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer. He takes this as a sign of approval and moves his lips so our mouths are open. His tongue swipes across my bottom lip and I grant him entry to my mouth. He completely explores me and I do the same, our tongues battling for dominance. Then, when I really need to breathe, I pull back as his arms wrap tighter around me, pulling me in for a hug. He buries his head in my hair as we stand there, trying to get our breath back.

"Hermione" he whispers.

"Yeah," I respond into his chest.

"We're sharing a room tomorrow night."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Firstly, I think I should apologise for this rather late update, my laptop wasn't working for a fortnight, then I sent it off to get fixed which took another week, and then I had writer's block. So if this chapter sucks, you know why.**

**However I would like to thank everyone who is reviewing this story and I would also like to know your opinions of me changing the rating up to an "M". If you read this and review with only one letter, I'll be grateful. If you write more, I'll love you forever. If you have criticism, I'd love to hear it. Also, cures for writer's block are always useful!**

**Love MessOfADreamer**

I tense.

Oh god, I think to myself. That's a bit quick isn't it?! Then I realise it's because of McGonagall and it has nothing to do with Draco or his want for progress. I think I must have visibly relaxed when that dawned on me because he pulled back and said "No, its okay, if you want to stay completely separate, I can insist on a separate room or apparate back to Hogwarts and meet you in the morning." I looked genuinely concerned, and for a moment, I felt like a terrible person for even thinking that he'd force me into anything. I knew that Draco was different to Ron but it just seemed so strange that I'd find myself in a similar yet different place. But this time, I realise I'm with someone who wants me for who I am, not for my body, or my brain. That's what makes it so very different, and right. We are right.

I press back into his chest and say "No it's fine; I think it'll be a good experience for us. I mean, we can find more out about each other without the worry of some first year spreading rumours around the entire school." I smile, remembering quite how fast good news spreads in this place. And even if there is no news, someone's sure to make something up. Draco's eyes light up at my words and he says,

"What would you say that would be unsuitable for first years…" with an impish grin on his face. I know exactly what he's implying and I can actually picture how that conversation would go if I let it. But it's late and we have a really busy day tomorrow, I mean, it's not every day you get a mini-holiday from school! As much as I love being here and working my bum off every weekend in order to stay ahead, I think I break would do me the world of good.

"That'll have to wait until the morning I'm afraid, I really should be getting to bed." The grin fades and is replaced by a really tender look that makes me blush from all the feelings it conveys. I had no idea that Draco could be so sincere. The look suits his face and I realise that I must be reciprocating one of the same because he smiles. "I'll see you in the morning, my love. Sweet dreams," and as our lips brush one more time, a feeling of contentment settles my stomach among the butterflies. I have honestly never felt like this before. Now I feel like this, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave him tonight, or ever, when he's like this because he is so vulnerable with all of his feelings on display that I want to protect him, be there for him, and cherish these moments.

"Goodnight." I whisper as I head up my own staircase, really hoping he can tell how much I don't want to be away from him. He smiles again, and he eyes say that he knows one word would make me turn around again. But he lets me go, watching me the entire time, as though trying to memorize what I do and how I do it. I'd like to pretend I would be able to sleep tonight because I am a rational girl who wouldn't let herself get carried away by such silly pretences as love and lust, but that would be a complete lie. I knew that now, everything, including my opinion of myself, had changed. As I get ready for bed, I realise the extent to what has happened, I've fallen in love with my arch-enemy, and I stop and think about how much friends are going to take this. Badly, is the first thought that springs to mind, but then I realise I don't care. And I have a lot of time to make up for.

-x-

After a very sleepless night, I woke up and headed straight to the bathroom to have a shower and brush my teeth. Whilst in the shower, I let the hot water clear my head of Draco and focus on what we had to do today. I'd always found thinking in the shower helped, the steam clears my head and I don't have to worry about anyone interrupting my thoughts. I knew that it would be difficult trying to work in such close proxemics to him but I also knew that if I wanted to do this ball thing properly, I would have to get over myself. All I'd have to do is keep in professional around other people, be that my friends, my teachers or even the entire school. And anyway, we work together in so many lessons that I will end up having to get used to it anyway so why not start now? With my thoughts back in order, I get out of the shower and get ready. My hair decides it wants to be completely ridiculous today and it is about twice its normal size. I look at my watch, we should be leaving in half an hour, so I sling it up into a pony tail and throw some clothes into my handbag. It would look suspicious if I was leaving school with a huge bag, and the last thing I need now is for Harry to start questioning me. Thank god for undetectable extension charms.

I rush down my dorm stairs and head straight for the Great Hall so I can have a little bit of breakfast. Draco is already sitting at his house table and looks completely sorted although he has no bag. I, on the other hand, look rushed off my feet and I'll be impressed if my shirt is buttoned up right and I'm not missing an important part of my clothing, like my jeans. I grab a slice of toast and glance over at Draco, who catches my eye and jerks his head slightly, clearly indicating that we need to go to McGonagall's office. I sigh and grab another slice of toast to eat on the way. Lately I seem to be missing breakfast more and more. I blame it on the lack of sleep. I manage to escape before anyone realises I was there in the first place, as my friends really aren't early risers on a Saturday, but I can hear Draco coming up with a cock-and-bull story to keep his mates off his back. I chuckle as I exit the Great Hall and head up the stairs to the Headmistress's office.

I wait on the stairs for him because I don't even know the password for the office and I sense him approach long before I can see him. "Morning angel," he whispers into my ear as his lips make the gentlest contact with my exposed neck. I shiver and turn around slightly so I can see him properly. The sight I see is actually overwhelming. He really is a morning person I think to myself. His skin is practically glowing with happiness and his silver eyes dance as I try and take the sight of him in. Next to him, I feel completely plain and ordinary, but he's looking at me as though I'm the most precious thing he has ever been within touching distance of. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks and I manage to choke out "P-password?" He smiles, knowing that he has managed to have this effect on me.

"Liquorice Allsorts," he says with a confused smile. I wonder why for a second and then realise that he wouldn't know what they are. "They're a muggle sweet," I explain, "they're a bit much for me, but my mum really loves them." Then I realise I've probably overindulged too much information on him, but he smiles. "I'll remember that for something!" He laughs as we walk our way the stairs and into McGonagall's office.

"Are you ready?" he whispers with the signature smirk plastered on his face.


End file.
